Conventionally, there are known a number of pyrazole derivatives having pesticidal activity such as herbicidal activity or insecticidal activity. However, nothing has been reported on any pyrazole derivative having a substituted oxy group at the 3-position of a pyrazole ring and a substituted carbamoyl group or a substituted thiocarbamoyl group on a nitrogen atom at the 1-position as shown in the following general formula (1) in the present invention, nor is there any report on biological activities thereof. As pyrazole derivatives structurally similar to the pyrazole derivative (1) of the present invention, there are known pyrazole derivatives described in WO97/24332 (EP876351, JP2000/502686, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,149) and EP256667 (JP63/044571, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,644). However, these pyrazole derivatives are completely different from the pyrazole derivative (1) of the present invention in that they have an alkyl group on a nitrogen atom of their pyrazole ring. Further, it is described that the pyrazole derivatives described in the above WO97/24332 and EP256667 have pesticidal activity against fungi and harmful insects, but these Publications describe nothing concerning any other biological activity.